


Small Surprises

by wanderlustlover



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Max wonders just which one of them actually is smarter and in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere mid season one.

"Are you going to come in or just sit there watching me, waiting to pounce?"

Max blinked in surprise at his voice addressing her. She'd been watching him for about three minutes, and though she'd been quiet, her mind had been anything but that. She'd watched him make his newest Eyes Only broadcast and send it, before returning to his normal work. Her lips quirked into a half smile, half smirk as she slid down from the window ledge she'd been precariously balanced on.

"You know, you're getting better at that," she replied as her feet touched the ground, her tone full of teasing.

He turned around in the chair partially, offering her a vague smile, as he shot back, "Or maybe you're just slipping up."

"Me? Slip up?" Max scoffed, walking toward him in the room. "Never. I don't know how to."

"Everyone slips up sooner or later, its human nature," Logan said, chiding her, as her wheeled himself back from the compute desk to be able to get a better look at her without craning her direction unnaturally. "And after all, specialized or not, you are still human."

"Yes, well, perfection apparently only goes so far," she replied sharply, though she couldn't keep the smile from showing on her lips. "You expecting company?"

"Yes," Logan said, and watching her face go blank suddenly with surprise, he shook his head barely. "but now that you're here I can finally have dinner instead of just sitting here smelling the aroma of it, wondering when I'd finally get to have dinner."

"You made me dinner?" She asked, and the skip in her voice, only slightly perceptible, made it easy for both of them to tell she was surprised and delighted by the turn of events. "Isn't that like outside the whole rule book thing for vigilante terrorists?"

"Keeper, preserver, maybe even guardian angel, but not vigilante," Logan replied, smiling wide. "And you, I'm not sure we could even call you purely a terrorist. You're more a rebel, a Robin Hood type, stealing from the rich and powerful to help the good and poor, held under the thumb of Big Brother."

"It smells wonderful." Max asked, smirking at him in an almost crazy fashion. "So, are you going to feed me? Or just sit there waxing poetic about my greatness?"

"I thought you never ask," Logan finished, laughter mixed into his voice as he wheeled himself to the kitchen, nodding for her to follow.


End file.
